Famis DeDante
Famis DeDante is a Tenebria from the Dark Realm. He is a protagonist and acolyte. He appears as a member of the fifth iteration acolytes under Emidius Alvisio. Historically, he is known as the Queen of Amarandos. Profile Personality Initially hostile and disdainful toward others, Famis picked up a number of qualities from his father that made him offputting and difficult to work with. Obsessive diligence, reticence, and a lone-wolf mentality were all traits holding him back from his fellow acolytes prior to the militarization of the Dark Realm. However, Famis holds a special level of disdain for both his father and the militarization project. Abilities As an acolyte, Famis holds no expressly clear abilities beyond heightened perceptive abilities and agility beyond what is possible for ordinary living humans. Story Shadow of Ares Famis initially appears during the invasion of Comes Caedo's castle. He and the other members of the fifth iteration acolytes force entry in order to end Comes Caedo's consumption of souls. After the success of the invasion, balance was restored, and Famis was left in the Dark Realm where he was forgotten. When Khnut appeared in the Dark Realm, he restored Comes Caedo in the wake of the second war of balance and instigated the militarization of the Dark Realm into a mighty superpower. During this period he met a young, recently-deceased girl who he would call Virus and effectively adopt as his own sister. Famis was one of many selected for the earliest stages of the Demon Lord Project, being the first successful fusion of Demons and Tenebria. After becoming the first successful project, he was made to select six other candidates for the perfected serum, creating an elite unit of Demon hybrids to serve Comes Caedo directly. Famis went on to elect Virus, four other male Tenebria, and one woman to become Comes Caedo's seven demon lords. In order to seal them all to their fate, Famis and the other Demon Lords were given their cursed weapons which they could not let go unless they died. Relatives * Adrastus DeDante - Father * Virus DeDante - Adopted younger sister Allies * Csar Amarandos - Famis' employer as a fifth iteration acolyte. * Emidius Alvisio - The Bishop of Amarandos. The leader of the fifth iteration acolytes, first generation. * Alistar Callaghan - The Knight of Amarandos.. A fellow member of the fifth iteration acolytes. * Eldrich Anselm - The Rook of Amarandos. A fellow member of the fifth iteration acolytes. * Virus DeDante - The first of Famis' chosen Demon Lords. * Turbus Inconditus - The second of Famis' chosen Demon Lords. * [[Rafael Moreno|'Pyrus']] - The third of Famis' chosen Demon Lords. * Cavus Tellum - The fourth of Famis' chosen Demon Lords. * Desperus Gluto - The fifth of Famis' chosen Demon Lords. * Luctus Viscus - The sixth of Famis' chosen Demon Lords. Adversaries * Comes Caedo - Famis' target as a member of the fifth iteration acolytes. Forced Famis into servitude. * Khnut - The man who administered the Demon Lord program. Deemed incredibly untrustworthy. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shadow of Ares Category:Acolytes Category:Tenebria Category:Characters from the Dark Realm